


【timdami】爱是触碰又握紧的手

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimDami
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【timdami】爱是触碰又握紧的手

提姆西是个…是个漂亮的人。

所以他能讥讽达米安，红罗宾精瘦又很细节，他会在脱下罗宾裤子的时候带上露出手腕的手套，达米安只是看着关节处那点青筋莫名其妙的沉迷，这个家伙很喜欢西装，小韦恩觉得是人模狗样，德雷克脖子很白，喉结很好，他能不把衣服弄皱的按他一晚上，达米安被他弄得像条弱智的狗，他曾经在对方过分的时候把那个恶心鼻梁踹断。

于是提姆西舔着那点鼻血，让他肠子出血。

双方住院的感觉不太愉快，关键是布鲁斯想要他们当个好兄弟，因此是一个病房。

“恶……”

达米安烦躁得在喉咙里发出咆哮，他恶狠狠盯着现在那个在书房带眼镜的讨厌家伙，提姆今天是悠闲装，他在达米安面前把掉下来的刘海擦到耳后，目露凶光的回视那个被迫增加作业的小狗。

“你看起来很想咬人。”

他又在嘲讽达米安，拖鞋的质感也不温和，达米安不觉得对方的好看是安全，他总想要回应这种挑衅。

“我不咬你…你太明显了。”

达米安咬过他，德雷克在痕迹消失之前被流了一些暧昧流言，他就是在笑，看着达米安害怕他的大侦探父亲会发现什么。

“你挠我背部的时候你有顾虑吗。”

这个小孩想杀他不是一次两次的事情了，只是德雷克总是觉得好笑，达米安还不知道他们在发生什么事情，他只是还在沉浸那种斗争的挑衅，莫名其妙的好胜欲，跟不自觉的妥协审美。

他还不清楚爱跟欲望。荷尔蒙上来的区别都差不多，可是提姆西快要成年了，所以他的脸在笑，脑子里都想要要不要先下手为强的杀了达米安了。因为这个小孩也让他很心烦意乱。

可是很可惜，他不杀人，达米安也不可以，死亡一次足够了，他诱惑他就行了。

只是这一次罗宾开窍了什么，达米安还是在瞪带眼镜的他，然后靠近，他今天穿得不正式，眼皮有点熬夜的青，达米安看着很狡猾，他强迫的试探要他不要动，红罗宾半躺在落地窗前，让那个小朋友爬上他。

臀部的分量很轻，达米安就在他肚子上坐着，今天这位年轻人穿了一条宽裤子，那些若影若现的大腿肉在提姆西面前暴露，达米安的大腿跟总看不清，他的幅度不大，只是让德雷克给他当一个躺椅。

“我就要这样睡觉。”

达米安靠着他情人的大腿，打算来个休息。

很有效，是的，很有效，红罗宾纠结了半个小时，心跳，恶意，腻烦思考，然后是更加多的兴趣，他看了半个小时那个不多的大腿肉，然后把半梦半醒的达米安按到下面去。

这个牺牲有些大，达米安觉得他终于胜过那个娘炮了，只是好像关系开始不对劲。

他被要求更多奇奇怪怪的事情了，女装是入门，在看到狗圈的时候，达米安觉得再不把提姆西干掉就来不及了。

end


End file.
